justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Garland King Studios
Garland King Studios is a company in Just Cause 4. Description It's an american movie producing company, owned and run by Garland King. Rico can complete stunts and sidemissions for them. As explained in the mission Garland King's New Star, the company had difficulty obtaining permits from the Solino Film Association, so Garland decided to take the company underground by faking her death. This way the company has officially dissolved, or ceased operating in Solís, and the authorities pay less attention to the film crew, allowing them the opportunity to continue producing their action film illegally. The Solís Hoy radio also mentions them in a rumors segment, where the hosts are impressed with what they've heard about the stunts, but fear that the illegal film crew will be arrested. Garland hires Rico as the main stuntman. Later he becomes the star. They have their own company vehicles. See the list below. According to one of the loading screens: "Garland King Studios is an overworked crew of fanatics. Turnover may be high, but those who remain are fiercely loyal." Members *Garland King - Owner and boss. *Chalie - Guy who writes the movie plots. Garland hates this guy and just wants to add more random stunts that don't fit into the existing plot. *Henry Hong is a location scout. He's worked at the company for 10 years. He started work as a stuntman and used to be called "Invincible Mr. Hong". He's featured in one of the minor sidemissions. *Many random workers like cameramen, drivers, assistants, ... *Several square-jawed stuntmen. **Rico. **Those who drive the cars in the missions "Car on car". **Driver in the mission Scene: Jewel In The Sun. He's from Hollywood. **One of the drivers is a woman. Movies *"Space Station Zero" - This is a science fiction movie. A poster of it can be seen in the mission César's Theory, where César is likely a fan of it. One of their crewmen has the same picture on their shirt. As mentioned during Cut During The Chase, Garland had to cut this movie herself and she did so under poor work conditions. *"Road Rage the movie" - The name is seen on the shirts of the film crew. *The missions Scene: Jewel In The Sun and Scene: The Dawnflower are about making a movie about the Ricoes life. This movie is finished during the mission Cut During The Chase. Options for the title are discussed, but the final one is not revealed. **During the mission Cut During The Chase she also films a part of "making-of...", for the "extended edition" of the above movie. *"K4" - Mentioned by Garland during Cut During The Chase. *"Koreatown" - A gory thriller. Mentioned in loading screens. *"Koreatown 2 - Fury of the Fists" - Mentioned by Henry Hong (member of the studio crew, featured in a minor mission). *Possibly more. *Some kind of a project is being worked on at El Qisa. Garland King herself can be met there during freeroam. Vehicles *100 x Garland King Studios Van. Their number is mentioned in Cut During The Chase. *Several Emsavion Utility Helis, used for filming during the missions. It has the GKS Faction colors and symbols. **One is easy to hijack at the end of Scene: Vanessaaaa!, but be careful: That canyon has strong wind. *Several sports cars, buggies and other vehicles used during missions. Full list needed. Missions Main article: Category:Just Cause 4 Missions. Trivia *As shown in this video, they were first called "Flashbang Studios". Gallery Cesar's Theory (Cesar lives here).png|"Space Station Zero" poster seen in the mission César's Theory. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (film crew).png|Film crew at the trigger for Scene: Axman's Juggernaut. Scene The Dawnflower (turn left here).png|One of their helicopters in the mission Scene: The Dawnflower. Scene Vanessaaaa (GKS helicopter at the end).png|Another helicopter at the end of Scene: Vanessaaaa!. Verdeleon Eco (rare version from a Garland sidemission).jpg|Special version of the Verdeleon Eco. It can rarely be obtained from a Garland side mission called "Camera Ready". Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Factions in Just Cause 4